


Chelsea Grin

by Madeline_Carmen



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeline_Carmen/pseuds/Madeline_Carmen





	Chelsea Grin

Let’s play a game,

now, don’t be shy.

We’ll have some fun

just stay a while.

stay

s

t

a

y

 

When the night grows cold,

and your fears glow alight,

I’ll be the cause

of your perpetual

unending

eternal

forever living

fear.

 

My darling,

Why are you crying?

Because of the factor

that I’ll be carving

That pretty smile

into your skin

like a

t

a

t

t

o

o

you’ll never get rid of.

 

I’ll be a part of you forever!

Isn’t that lovely?

Every time you look

into that mirror

 

You’ll see blood

drip

d

r

i

p

dripping down your face

 

Don’t be scared

don’t hesitate

My darling

the time is right

For me to make you

so

so

s

o

o

pretty

 

That’s all I want, really

to make you beautiful

like a movie star

you’ll shine, really

 

Love

l

o

v

e

lovely thing that you are

 

Oh, sweetheart

You’re crying again

I’ll make sure

that doesn’t happen

ever

ever

ever again

 

Open wide

show me your

t

  e

      e

          t

              h

I’ll give you a grin

you’ll never forget

my darling

f

     o

o

      l


End file.
